


Blue Hydrangea

by DoreyG



Series: Cruel World [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Community: comment_fic, Drabble, Firebender Thor, Gen, Loki deserves numerous gentle hugs, Odin's A+ Parenting, Waterbender Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:38:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He thought he was a non-bender up until the age of seventeen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Hydrangea

He thought he was a non-bender up until the age of seventeen, that's possibly the most annoying thing. There Thor was, the prodigal son with fire springing so easily from his fingertips, and he just felt like a failure. Worse than a failure. A disappointment, a nothing - the first Prince in over a century who couldn't firebend and utterly worthless as a result.

He knows differently now, of course. Knows that he's different, not powerless. Knows that he's a king, as opposed to a worthless little maggot kept around out of pity. Knows-

He's still not sure whether life is better now, though.


End file.
